


Mrs. Claus

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, N is dating a woman that does not appear in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The things N does for love...





	Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to Tumblr on December 14, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Merry Christmas! Early! This is pretty different from the other things I’ve posted on this blog… Probably the closest thing I’ll write to fluff. Honestly this piece cracks me up. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Please remind me again, _why_ am I doing this?” N complained, rolling his head back. The make-up artist slapped his hand.

“Say still and _hush_ ,” she scolded as she brought the make-up brush back to his cheek.

“Because your girlfriend said she’d dress up like Seohyun during ‘Tell Me Your Wish’ promotions and do Genie roleplay with you,” Hongbin reminded his friend, laughter filling his voice. The make-up artist put down her brush and picked up an eyeliner pencil. N whimpered pathetically as he closed his eyes.

“The things I do for love,” he complained again.

“For the love of Seohyun, is more like it. You’re poor girlfriend,” Hongbin teased.

“Yah! Like you’re one to talk Mr. Park Hyo Shin is my sunshine! If you had a girlfriend I bet she’d feel very jealous,” N jabbed.

“If I had a girlfriend, she’d be my sunshine! I’d just soak up the rays from two suns,” Hongbin retaliated with a smile.

“Well aren’t you a poet,” N pouted.

“Hey, stop squirming! Do you want your eyeliner to be uneven?” The makeup artist scolded.

“Sorry,” N apologized, shrinking back. He was paying her good money to do this, and he didn’t want to sit round waiting for her to fix a mistake that he was responsible for. She switched the liner pencil for an eye shadow palette.

“Still, I can’t believe you’re going through with this Hyung,” Hongbin said, his voice becoming a little more serious. “And you’re going all out for this too.”

“For my girlfriend!” N said exasperatedly.

“For Seohyun!” Hongbin corrected enthusiastically.

“For my _girlfriend_!” N corrected, only to get slapped by the makeup artist again. “If I don’t go all out, she’ll just laugh at me.”

“Really? I think she’d just appreciate it even if you didn’t go this far.”

“She’ll definitely laugh at me. My makeup would look horrible. I’d look like a monster.” Hongbin burst out laughing.

“Yah!” N screamed as soon as the makeup artist pulled back to switch items again. Hongbin only laughed harder when he saw N’s face. “Don’t laugh!!” The makeup artist grabbed his chin and forced him to look forward. She opened the tube of red tinted super gloss and brought it to his lips. N wanted to whimper again, but he didn’t dare for fear of messing up the gloss.

“There! Now for the wig!” the makeup artist exclaimed as she pulled back. She turned and lifted the long silver wig from its wig head. She pulled it over the wig cap she’d placed on N’s head before starting his makeup then adjusted it in place. She smoothed out any tangles, simultaneously parting the fake hair into to low ponytails. After securing each ponytail with a clear tie, she placed festive Christmas hair ties over top. When she was finished, she stepped out of his way so he could see his reflection.

“Oh wow!” Hongbin gasped from beside him, looking at him in the mirror. N’s jaw dropped at the sight. He actually looked good. Hell, he’d probably say he looked better than his girlfriend.

“Ah~ You look so _cute_!“ the makeup artist cooed.

“Hongbin, where’s my hat?” N asked, turning to his friend. Hongbin quickly handed N the Santa hat he’d been holding for him. N placed it on his head, adjusting it and his bangs until he was satisfied. He abruptly stood and turned to the makeup artist. “Thank you so much,” he said, bowing low to her.

“Oh no problem at all. Dare I say, I’m actually jealous of your girlfriend!” she replied. “I hope it goes well tonight!” N thanked her again and paid her, adding in a sizable tip for doing such a good job.

“Thank you, Noona,” Hongbin said as he stood. N turned to his friend, now a good inch or so taller than him due to the two and a half inch heels he was wearing. “You really do look amazing.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” N pouted, chopping Hognbin’s neck playfully.

“Really, those candy cane leggings were really a nice touch and your dress is really cute. She’s gonna be really happy that she gets to keep them,” Hongbin explained.

“Aaah, I really can’t wait to see her in this dress later,” N agreed, playing with the flowy skirt. "Too bad the bra won’t fit her too…”

“Ah, right, your coat and muffler!” Hongbin remembered, holding out a red women’s pea coat and a red and white striped muffler. N took them and put them on, turning to the mirror to make sure his scarf was done properly. He pulled a pair of matching red gloves from his pocket and put them on.

“All right,” N said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “Time to brave the world.”

“Shall we go ahead and take the pictures in the park before it gets too dark?” Hongbin asked. N nodded with distain. Time to bite the bullet. Hongbin took a deep breath and linked arms with N. The two turned to leave the makeup shop arm in arm. “You know, they’re probably going to think we’re a couple…”

N whimpered in distress at the idea. “The things I do for love…”


End file.
